Majin Buu (LOTSG)
Majin Buu, sometimes known as Innocent Buu, is the Majin that came into existence when Pure or Kid Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai. As such, Majin Buu was quite innocent at first, with no real understanding of consequences and very childlike in behaviour. Biography Majin Buu began life under the evil wizard Bibidi's rule, planning to keep it as his weapon in the war against the Kaioshin. However, Bibidi found this new Majin Buu far too unpredictable and naive, eventually sealing it away before it broke free from his control. The remaining Supreme Kai, Shin, intervened at this point and killed Bibidi and hiding the sealed Majin Buu on a planet whose inhabitants would never normally gain great power. Unsealed Millions of years later, Bibidi's son, Babid, found Majin Buu on earth and managed to free it. Only a short time afterward, Majin Buu faced off against some of Earth's Defenders and proved virtually unbeatable, defeating Gohan and Vegeta in rapid succession and running amok on the planet. He was truly challenged by Goku, who entered Super Saiyan 3 and managed to overpower Majin Buu for their whole fight. Despite this, Goku found he would be unable to defeat Majin Buu and retreated, promising him an even greater warrior who would be ready in a few days. Goku also planted the idea to get out of Babidi's rule in Buu's mind, resulting in him killing the Wizard. Shortly thereafter, he created a house out of hundreds of thousands of humans, transforming them into clay, and waited for the promised fighter's appearance. Tragic Friendships During this time, Mr. Satan, the man who took credit for defeating Cell and the world martial artist champion, made his own attempt on Buu. His antics amused the creature, who took all of Mr. Satan's attempts to kill him as little more than practical jokes. Finding Mr. Satan funny, Buu asked him to stay around and the two became friends, even finding a dog and naming it Bee. It was during this time that Mr. Satan unintentionally taught Buu quite a lot about the world and morality, with Buu promising to never kill anyone again. However, tragedy struck as a violent man shot and almost killed Bee; this resulted in Buu's anger exploding, and resulted in him ejecting his evil half similar to what Kami did to create King Piccolo. Buu's evil half absorbed him after a short fight, resulting in Super Buu coming into existence. Revival After Super Buu was badly injured by Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku on the Sacred World of the Kais, Buu managed to take some control back from Evil Buu and ejected the absorbed Kais within him. This strangely resulted in Majin Buu being ejected as well, with Evil Buu regressing into Pure or Kid Buu and absorbing the power still in Majin Buu. This caused Buu to begin to fade away; his friendship with Mr. Satan, however, brought him back from the edge and allowed him to exist without absorptions or Pure Buu. He clashed with his original state after this, holding off the befuddled Pure Buu long enough for the deceased Goten and Trunks to arrive, fuse into Gotenks, and kill the monster once and for all. Power Majin Buu is almost as powerful as Pure Buu, only slightly weaker because he is restrained and has no desire for destruction. When he first faced off against Earth's Defenders, Majin Buu was able to overpower Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and later Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta with relative ease. Only Super Saiyan 3 Goku was able to decisively overpower Buu, but even then he was not able to deliver a finishing blow within the time limit he had. When Majin Buu split his evil half from himself, he was far weaker than normal and lost handily. Techniques Majin Buu has typical ki-manipulation abilities such as ki blasts and waves, as well as flight. * Regeneration: Majin Buu possesses an amazing regenerative ability. He can survive even being blow into dust and come back. In order to kill Buu, one would require to either wear down his healing ability or unleash an attack that entirely overwhelms him and destroys Buu down to the molecule. * Conversion: Buu is able to change anything he hits with a pink beam into food, candy, or even clay. Fights & Conflicts * Majin Buu VS Dabura (Won; Dabura is killed) * Majin Buu VS Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) (Won; Gohan is almost killed) * Majin Buu VS Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) (Won; Vegeta dies in an attempt to kill Buu) * Majin Buu VS Goku (Super Saiyan 3) (Draw; Goku retreats) * Majin Buu VS Evil Buu (Loss; Evil Buu absorbs Majin Buu) * Majin Buu '''VS '''Kid Buu (Draw; Majin Buu succeeds in his goal) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Majin Category:Good